


Our Stories

by GreenRedApple746



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenRedApple746/pseuds/GreenRedApple746
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanya kumpulan kisah tentang kita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kau tahu?_

_Aku sangat menyukai setiap waktu yang kita habiskan bersama_

_Saat-saat kita bermain shogi bersama_

_Saat-saat kita bermain basket bersama_

_Saat-saat kita pulang bersama_

_Dan.. Saat-saat kita bermain musik bersama_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah berteman_

_Namun dengan mu, aku menemukan sosok teman_

_Aku tidak tahu bagaimana_

_Yang ku tahu aku, kita berada di satu klub yang sama dan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu_

_Semakin banyak waktu yang ku lalui bersama mu_

_Aku tidak tahu siapa yang memulainya_

_Karena yang ku tahu, kita sudah berjalan beriringan untuk pulang bersama_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Semakin banyak waktu yang kita lalui bersama_

_Semakin banyak aku mengetahui tentang mu_

_Kau.. Siapa sangka bahwa kau adalah orang yang percaya ramalan?_

_Dan siapa sangka pria dingin seperti mu bahkan rela membawa boneka karena itu adalah_ lucky item- _mu?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Semakin banyak yang ku tahu_

_Semakin ku menyadari betapa uniknya dirimu_

_Dan.. Membuat ku menyadari bahwa kita berbagi hobi yang sama_

_Yaitu musik dan_ shogi

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Entah sudah berapa banyak waktu yang kita lewati_

_Entah sudah berapa senja yang kita habiskan_

_Entah sudah berapa banyak lagu yang kita alunkan_

_Entah sudah berapa banyak kita bermain_ shogi

_Entah sudah berapa banyak kekalahan yang kau alami_

_Namun kau tetap di sini_

_Datang kembali dan menantang ku_

_Walau kau tahu hasilnya akan sama_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Apa kau tahu?_

_Aku bersyukur telah bertemu dan mengenal mu_

_Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi apabila aku tak mengenal mu_

_Sejujurnya aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa kehadiranmu memberikan efek yang luar biasa di hidupku_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kehadiranmu memberikan warna tersendiri di hidupku_

_Entah bagaimana, tapi saat berada di sisimu_

_Dunia ini terasa ringan_

_Seolah-olah beban yang bersarang di pundakku lenyap seketika_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kau menemani hari-hariku yang sepi_

_Kau mewarnai hari-hariku yang sudah kehilangan warnanya_

_Kau mendekat saat yang lain menjaga jarak_

_Kau memberikan ku banyak alasan untuk bertahan_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kau mungkin bukan manusia yang sempurna_

_Namun di mataku, kau sosok yang sempurna_

_Dan kesempurnaan itu menyadarkanku akan satu hal_

_Aku jauh dari kata sempurna_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Entah apa yang akan kau katakan_

_Jika kau tahu ada persona lain di dalam diriku_

_Bahwa diriku tak hanya satu_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Apakah kau akan menjauh jika kau mengetahuinya?_

_Ah, membayangkannya saja aku tak bisa_

_Aku tak tahu apa aku sanggup bertahan jika kau pun pergi meninggalkan ku_

_Sudah cukup aku kehilangan ibuku_

_Namun apapun pilihanmu, aku akan menerimanya_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kau tahu apa yang ku rasakan sekarang?_

_Aku takut_

_Aku takut kau akan pergi_

_Karena dari caramu menatap ku, aku yakin kau sudah mengetahuinya_

_Dan aku pun hanya dapat berserah diri mengenai keputusanmu_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku tak dapat mempercayainya_

_Aku yakin kau sudah mengetahuinya_

_Yang tidak ku mengerti adalah_

_'Mengapa kau tetap berada di sisiku?'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-TBC-_


	2. Chapter 2

_ Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Aku.. Bukan tipe orang yang dapat menyatakan perasaanku secara gamblang _

_ Bahkan terhadap mu, aku masih tak dapat melewati batasku _

_ Namun tanpa harus kuungkapkan, ku yakin kau pun mengerti _

_ Bahwa aku menikmati setiap waktu yang kita lewati bersama _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Aku tak tahu mengapa _

_ Aku pun sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin _

_ Namun semua itu berakhir sama _

_ Yaitu kita akan pulang bersama _

_ Entah aku atau kau yang menunggu _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Aku tak pernah benar-benar mengerti dirimu _

_ Bagaimana kau dapat menjalankan semua kegiatanmu tanpa mengganggu belajarmu? _

_ Bagaimana kau selalu mendapat nilai yang sempurna bahkan menyentuh bukupun kau jarang? _

_ Bagaimana kau bisa sesempurna itu? _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Berasal dari kalangan elit _

_ Memiliki wajah yang tak dapat dikategorikan biasa saja _

_ Jenius dalam segala hal _

_ Sempurna.. Mungkin itu kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan mu _

_ Namun aku tak setuju dengan kata sempurna _

_ Karena ku tahu kau tak sesempurna itu _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Entah mengapa, namun (terkadang) aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas _

_ Kekosong yang terpancar di mata delimamu _

_ Begitu dingin dan hampa _

_ Seolah kau akan menghilang jika masuk ke dalamnya _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Dan kau pun (terkadang) memang menghilang _

_ Ada waktu dimana aku merasa kau bukanlah orang yang ku kenal _

_ Kau bagaikan orang asing yang baru saja ku temui _

_ Dan aku pun mulai bertanya _

_ Siapa di antara kalian yang asli? _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Jika ada orang yang ingin sekali ku mintai pendapat _

_ Orang itu adalah kau _

_ Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang ingin ku ajak berdiskusi tentang ini _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Namun sekali lagi, aku bukan orang yang dapat menyatakan perasaanku secara gamblang _

_ Maka dari itu, aku hanya dapat memendam semuanya sendiri _

_ Hanya dapat melihat tanpa dapat bertindak _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ Ingin sekali aku memaki diriku sendiri _

_ Meneriakkan betapa bodohnya aku _

_ Betapa pengecutnya diriku yang hanya dapat membiarkan semuanya terjadi _

_ Betapa tak berdayanya aku untuk menolongmu _

_ Dan betapa lemahnya aku yang dapat mencegah semuanya terjadi _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ -TBC- _


End file.
